


Cursing

by sylph_feather



Series: (Pizza) Slices of Life [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Rated for swearing, Swearing, cursing, thats it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: Cursing is inevitable in a place filled with teenagers, especially since many of them seem to be swear-repressed.
Series: (Pizza) Slices of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707352
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

When Cyborg barked out a loud explicative when part of the T-Car landed directly on his foot, he did not expect much to come of it.

He did not at all expect for Robin, polishing his motorcycle to jump like he’d been shot and give Cyborg a wide eyed gaze that clearly said _you’re in trouble_. The boy wonder glanced around as though expecting a scolding to come from thin air.

“What? Never heard it before?” Cyborg drawled mockingly, before popping off another “fuck” much to Robin’s awe.

It seemed to his Robin all at once that nobody would chide Cyborg for the action, and a devilish grin split across his face. Cyborg suddenly realized what he had opened up.

“Wait, Robin--” but it was blocked out by a torrent of curse words.

Robin jumped on the R-Cycle and threw up his middle fingers to the sky and screeched “fuck you Batman! You can’t fucking stop me now!”

Cyborg ran his hand down his face at the energized swearing teen when yet another of that ilk came hovering down the stairs to the garage.

“Is this a game?” Starfire asked, eyes bright green and inquisitive as Robin injected every explicative he could into nonsensical phrases.

Not waiting for a reply, she began doing the same, laughing joyously in stark contrast to Robin’s beastial screams of freedom.

Starfire was most creative in her uses, but Robin seemed to outdo her in terms of sheer passion behind the words.

Cyborg decided that running a hand down his face was not enough, and shifted to cupping it mournfully as he was surrounded by a flood of explicatives.

“Cyborg, why do you not join us?” Star laughed, and Robin finally calmed. He flushed a bit, coming down from the euphoria of many restrained curse words worming their way out.

“Those were curse words, Star,” Cy explained with a sigh, and the alien gasped.

“Have I done the hex on you? Oh no!”

“Not like that,” Robin instantly said, calming her. “Just uh, bad words.”

“Passionate words,” Cyborg chipped in.

“I do not understand.”

“They’re only used when you get… very mad. Or sometimes happy. They’re special,” Robin explained poorly.

“I believe we Tamaraneans have words like that. They often are in reference of…” Starfire trailed off, then looked at the pair with realization and finished quickly, “it does not translate.”

“Uh yeah. So, don’t use them around kids and stuff,” Cyborg said, feeling too much like a mother hen for his liking.

“I will not, friend Cyborg!” Starfire called, dutifully.

“Me neither. That’s enough swearing to last me a lifetime,” Robin laughed.

“Swear, what did you swear? Some sort of promise?” Star turned to the boy.

Cyborg just marched up the stairs to the sounds of an explanation with a light chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman’s punishment is not immediate, but it comes eventually.

It’s a while before the Titans begin teaming up with the Justice League. The Titans are more than eager to do so, but the Justice League seems to believe the threats the Titans deal with are beneath them, much to the frustration of the Titans.

Of course, when the Titans let slip that they defeated one of the most powerful demons in the multiverse and established a truly astounding network of next generational heroes, the League changes their tune and more effort is made to keep in contact and get help from one another.

It takes even _longer_ for Robin to work pleasurably with Batman, though still the tension lays thickly between them in the downtime.

It is during the rare League-Titans joint mission that Starfire lets loose a powerful and loud swear when struck down, before charging at the villains with mighty starbolts ablaze.

Everything else seems to freeze.

Superman looks highly offended, Green Arrow looks like he might start cheering, and Batman remains as stone faced as ever. Everyone else is varying degrees of surprised or have faces that read clear as day: _ugh, teenagers._

“Who taught that girl to swear?” Flash jokes, vibrating a hand through a robot and efficiently destroying it. It’s as though someone hit the unpause button with that comment, and everything speeds up again.

“It was Robin!” Starfire answers joyously, despite the fact that Robin is making large slashing motions to indicate a distressed _don’t_ to the Tamaranean.

Green Arrow explodes a couple ‘bots with a dangerous arrow before slinging over. He gives Robin a high five.

A shadow drops over the two.

Batman glares down, an ominous figure that makes even Oliver quail under his gaze. The Green Arrow gives a sympathetic pat to Robin and shoots more robots.

“We should focus on battling,” Robin says shakily. Usually, the bat glare is ineffective… but Bruce seemed to have amped that glare up to eleven, and even Robin is not immune to such a potent stare.

Over the din of the battle, Cyborg catches the glare, and then almost immediately divulges the story behind the incident. Robin can feel Batman’s glare on him the entire fight.

_Oh boy._


End file.
